Question: Nadia had to do problems 26 through 61 for homework last week. If Nadia did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 26 through 61, we can subtract 25 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 36. We see that Nadia did 36 problems. Notice that she did 36 and not 35 problems.